


Шрамы

by MilvaBarring



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring





	Шрамы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994920) by [Tollwutgefahr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tollwutgefahr/pseuds/Tollwutgefahr). 

Шепард стоит перед большим зеркалом и рассматривает свое обнаженное тело. На нем есть пара шрамов, но все они свежие. Пока. Она не знает, проживет ли достаточно долго, чтобы они стали старыми.

Она замечает шевеление на кровати и видит в отражении, как сонная нахмуренная Джек прожигает взглядом ее спину. Шепард не движется, но пристально следит за тем, как Джек вылезает из-под одеяла и подходит к ней. Она обнимает Шепард за талию и прижимается к ее спине. Теперь они обе разглядывают свои отражения. Более смуглая и покрытая татуировками кожа Джек резко выделяется на фоне бледного, почти белого тела Шепард. Или наоборот.

Джек выгибает брови и целует Шепард в шею.

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь? Хочешь сиськи себе отморозить?

На губах Шепард проскальзывает улыбка.

— Просто… пытаюсь найти шрамы, которых больше нет.

Джек удивленно морщит лоб.

— У меня их много было, — поясняет Шепард. — После Миндуара, после Акузы… после всей этой херни, через которую я прошла, прежде чем умереть. «Цербер»… вернул меня. Но они не смогли восстановить мои шрамы. Без них я… чувствую себя голой.

Она берет Джек за руку и проводит ее пальцем по участкам кожи, когда-то исчерченным шрамами.

— У тебя есть татуировки, которые напоминают тебе о том, что ты пережила. У меня были шрамы. Глядя на них, трогая их… я убеждалась, что мои воспоминания реальны. Что это не просто кошмарные сны. Все это было, и я действительно все это испытала. И я… — Ее голос дрожит и прерывается, и Джек инстинктивно притягивает ее к себе. — Я выбралась живой из таких передряг, которые не должна была пережить…

— Шепард…

Она поворачивается лицом к Джек, не выпуская ее из объятий, и проводит ладонью по щетине на ее затылке. В глазах Джек растерянность и что-то еще — похоже, это боль. Шепард закрывает глаза и прижимается лбом к ее лбу.

— Без них я… будто бы не я. Об этом никто не знает. Они… не поймут. — Шепард судорожно вздыхает. — Иногда я думаю о том, чтобы… их вернуть.

Она чувствует, как отстраняется Джек, и открывает глаза, чтобы посмотреть на нее. В глазах Джек застыл вопрос — правильно ли она поняла последнее признание. Шепард кивает.

Джек смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Ну ты и долбанутая, Шепард. — И это правда. Но она говорит это с таким пониманием, что Шепард становится легче.

Шепард утыкается лицом ей в шею. Джек со вздохом поглаживает ее волосы.

— Надо бы татуировку тебе сделать, — шепчет она.

Шепард кажется, что это неплохая идея. Может быть, тогда она больше не будет чувствовать себя голой без одежды.


End file.
